Le petit garçon de ses souvenirs
by Dieu-Renard
Summary: Si Melia est calme et posée, ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'elle était enfant. Véritable petite peste, son plus grand plaisir était de fuguer pour rejoindre ses amis.


Bonjour !

Et voici une deuxième fanfiction sur Xenoblade. Cette fois-ci, on parle de Melia. Cette idée m'est venue suite à un dialogue optionnel (entrée du village des nopons, entre Melia et Fiora) qui nous apprend que les fréquentations de Melia étaient particulièrement surveillées. J'ai essayé d'imaginer comment Melia était dans son enfance et j'avoue que je me suis assez bien amusée à la décrire comme une vraie petite peste qui a mûri avec l'âge. Toujours sans prétention, je n'écris que pour le plaisir, donc je ne nie pas être sûrement à côté de la plaque concernant son caractère étant petite, mais je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et c'est le plus important. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Melia s'ennuyait ferme. Petite fille de neuf ans à peine, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir, même sous escorte. Elle devait rester cloîtrée dans le beau jardin de leur résidence, sous la surveillance des gardes du palais impérial. La mine boudeuse, tête appuyée sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle tournait le dos à son protecteur tout en observant négligemment le rosier qui lui faisait face.<p>

**- Allons princesse, ne prenez pas cet air vexé, vous savez bien que votre père n'aime pas qu'on vous laisse gambader sans surveillance**, tenta d'expliquer calmement le jeune Hyliel.

**- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux aller jouer avec les autres ! C'est nul ici, y'a rien à faire.**

Hyliel abdiqua. De tous les gardes de Melia, il était le plus jeune, du haut de ses dix-sept ans. La diablotine ne le respectait jamais, sûrement parce qu'il était là depuis un mois à peine. L'Hayenthe regrettait l'absence de ses camarades, déjà plus aptes à divertir la capricieuse enfant, qui semblait déterminée à envoyer balader le soldat. Il soupira. Hyliel décida de s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant, et à l'instar de cette dernière, fixa l'arbuste.

**- Votre père pense à votre sécurité avant tout. Vous lui êtes très précieuse, il ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose**, dit-il avec douceur.

**- Mais je m'ennuie ici !** se plaignit Melia d'un air agacé.

**- Vous pourriez peut-être peindre quelque chose ? Vous êtes très douée.** La fillette se renfrogna et serra encore plus ses bras autour de ses jambes.

**- Non, mère n'aime pas quand je suis toute sale, et la peinture sans se salir, c'est difficile. De toute façon, j'ai pas envie de t'écouter. D'ailleurs je t'entends déjà plus.**

Sur ces mots, elle tourna la tête d'un petit air supérieur et se mit à siffloter, yeux fermés et nez en l'air. Hyliel commençait à sérieusement désespérer. La plupart des autres gardes avaient vu l'enfant naître et grandir, ils savaient s'y prendre avec elle et trouvaient même particulièrement mignon son insupportable attitude. Il fallait dire que ses parents n'avaient pas énormément de temps pour s'occuper d'elle, dans le fond, et s'attacher n'avait pas dû être bien difficile face à ce visage angélique.

Alors que le soldat s'apprêtait à demander à l'enfant de lui raconter son dernier rêve en date, un autre garde débarqua, vraisemblablement essoufflé, et demanda à Hyliel de rejoindre sa majesté l'empereur le plus rapidement possible. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Toutefois, il s'exécuta et abandonna la fillette après s'être excusé.

Melia avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche : personne. C'était une occasion rêvée ! Profitant de l'absence des adultes, la petite fille s'évada de sa cage dorée, surexcitée. Du pas du félin qui traque sa proie avec prudence, elle longea les murs telle une ombre, prit le téléporteur et débarqua dans le hall du palais. Quelques gardes Hayenthes levèrent un sourcil circonspect mais laissèrent l'enfant trottiner jusqu'à la sortie. Elle fut alors interpellée :

**- Vous êtes seule, princesse ?** questionna Loquelot, intrigué.

Melia stoppa net, se retourna et jeta un regard glacial au coupable.

**- Oui !** répondit-elle d'un air pincé.

**- Vous n'êtes pas en train de fuguer j'espère ?** demanda t-il d'un ton malicieux.

**- Humphf ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis là parce que j'en ai le droit. Moi, je vais aller jouer dehors alors que toi tu dois rester ici pour surveiller l'entrée, à t'ennuyer à en mourir, pendant que je vais m'amuser comme une folle. Au revoir monsieur le garde !**

Elle lui tira alors la langue puis lui tourna le dos et sautilla jusqu'à l'extérieur d'un petit air supérieur, laissant Loquelot pantois. Il ne pensait pas la jeune fille de l'empereur aussi … Peste ? Oui, ce devait être le terme. La peste en question était d'ailleurs très fière d'elle : elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire prendre. D'accord, elle avait menti, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. De toute façon, il était hors de question de rentrer maintenant !

C'est avec une immense joie qu'elle savoura le brouhaha de la capitale. Les rires des passants, les discussions animées des commerçants, les annonces à travers les haut-parleurs, les disputes des nopons et le son des pas se mêlaient à l'odeur savoureuse des croissants et à la beauté des lieux illuminés par le soleil à travers la grande verrière. Il faisait bon vivre à Alcamoth, et nul ne manquait de rien. Les autres peuples aimaient y emménager.

Melia laissa son regard émerveillé se promener sur les grandes étendues verdoyantes et les petits commerces puis repéra un groupe d'enfant, en contrebas. Aussitôt, elle courut vers un des grands escaliers automatiques et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, trop impatiente de les rejoindre. Elle se présenta haletante aux deux autres fillettes et au petit garçon qui discutaient avec entrain des Eks stellaires qui rôdaient sur la mer d'Eryth.

**- Puisque je te dis qu'on pourrait les dompter et les chevaucher !** persista le garçon.

**- Mais c'est impossible voyons !** renchérit la plus grande des filles en remettant ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière.

**- T'es qu'une trouillarde !**

**- Les amis … Ne vous battez pas …** essaya la dernière, un peu dépassée.

Les enfants remarquèrent alors la présence de Melia lorsque celle-ci se racla bruyamment la gorge. Mains jointes dans son dos, elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour paraître plus imposante et leur adressa son sourire le plus radieux, se retenant intérieurement de laisser éclater sa joie et sa bonne humeur.

**- Je m'appelle Melia et j'aimerais beaucoup me joindre à vous, si vous voulez bien.**

Le garçon lui sourit en retour, puis fit les présentations.

**- Moi c'est Julian. La peureuse c'est Nathalia et elle c'est Thinéa, sa petite sœur.**

Il montra successivement chacun des concernés et la princesse des Hayenthe se martela le crâne pour retenir les prénoms de ses nouveaux amis. Ils avaient l'air très gentils. Très vite, elle apprit que Julian et Nathalia se connaissaient depuis très longtemps ; ils avaient presque grandit ensemble. Thinéa s'était tout naturellement greffée au duo. Ils lui demandèrent alors d'où elle venait. Très fière, elle leur répondit en sautillant :

**- Mon papa, c'est l'empereur !**

Un long silence choqué s'installa. Ce fut Julian qui le brisa, au renfort d'un grand rire.

**- Bah ça alors ! Si j'avais su que la princesse deviendrait ma copine !**

La brune se remit enfin de cette déclaration et prit les mains de Melia dans les siennes, des étoiles plein les yeux.

**- Je suis amoureuse de ton frère depuis toute petite ! Je veux un autographe !**

La noble fillette afficha une moue contrariée. Alors là, ça n'allait vraiment plus du tout.

**- C'est pas que je veux pas … Mais j'aime pas trop prêter mon grand-frère.** Elle se fit songeuse. **Kallian, c'est un peu le grand-frère parfait, que tu veux garder rien que pour toi.**

**- Moi aussi j'aime pas quand ma grande-sœur papillonne des cils devant les garçons**, approuva la petite Thinéa.

**- Voilà. Vous savez, si mon frère n'a pas de petite-amie, c'est parce que je ruine sa réputation. Je veux pas le prêter**, expliqua-t-elle sur la ton de la confidence. **Bien entendu, ne le répétez surtout pas.**

**- Pourtant, il devra bien se marier**, fit remarquer Nathalia.

**- Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas**, affirma-t-elle avec ferveur.

Malheureusement elle semblait avoir perdu l'attention de son auditoire qui regardait derrière elle avec une certaine béatitude collée au visage. Melia était rudement vexée qu'on l'ignore ainsi. Elle se retourna alors en lâchant le petit « Humphf ! » outré qu'elle maîtrisait si bien et … fit face à son frère ainé, qui, visiblement, désirait mettre les choses au clair. Bras croisés sur son torse, il toisait sa peste de petite-sœur du haut de ses nombreux centimètres supplémentaires.

**- Melia …** gronda-t-il, vraisemblablement furieux.

**- Oh … Bonjour Kallian**, salua la fillette avec anxiété. **Je vois que tu as de la compagnie. Qui est cette jolie demoiselle pendue à ton bras ?**

**- Melia, **répéta le prince**, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

**- Oh … ça …** Elle rit nerveusement. **Et bien, comme père et mère étaient absents et que Hyliel a été appelé en urgence et que … Enfin … Je veux dire …**

**- Tu as ENCORE fugué**, finit par soupirer Kallian.

**- Euh, en bref, oui, ça donne ça.**

Sans attendre d'avantage d'explications, Kallian abandonna son amie et prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de fuir. Melia fut tentée de protester, mais l'air courroucé de son frère lui coupa toute envie de rébellion. Elle dit au revoir à ses nouveaux camarades d'un ton triste, agrippée au cou de Kallian qui se dépêchait de rejoindre le palais, qui devait être sans dessus dessous. Et il avait bien raison : la plupart des gardes étaient partis à la recherche de l'enfant une fois sa fugue signalée. Nul n'avait osé dire qu'il l'avait vu passé sans réagir ; personne ne voulait risquer son poste à cause de la capricieuse fille de l'empereur.

Melia s'était faite rudement réprimandée, toutefois son père comprit son besoin de liberté. Il accordait volontiers que ce n'était pas simple de rester enfermée à rien faire tout au long de la journée. Alors elle avait le droit de sortir un peu, mais uniquement sous surveillance. La fillette n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ce que c'était agaçant de toujours avoir les adultes à dos ! Du coup, elle profitait de la moindre inattention de la part de ses gardiens pour s'enfuir et rejoindre ses amis. Melia adorait Nathalia, qui avait son âge, et Thinéa était adorable. Et puis, elle ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais elle était tombée amoureuse de Julian …

Un jour, les enfants eurent une idée un peu folle : partir en expédition sur la mer d'Eryth pour aller chasser un des méchants lexos qui rôdait dans le coin. Ils avaient préparé leur grande aventure dans le dos de tout le monde, et quand enfin ils mirent leur plan à exécution, ce fut la panique au palais impérial : la princesse était introuvable, et les amis qu'elle rejoignait toujours également. Son frère s'en voulait terriblement. Il savait que si lui aussi restait à leur demeure, Melia serait moins turbulente. L'enfant s'ennuyait, mais quand Kallian jouerait avec elle, elle était déjà plus disposée à rester sage.

Les quatre garnements avaient tout de même rudement peur. Les mains jointes et collés les uns aux autres, ils avançaient à pas lents sur un des grands îlots flottants. C'était si terrifiant … Si on s'approchait trop du bord, on risquait de faire une chute vertigineuse et de se noyer, et si on restait trop au centre, on menaçait de se faire attaquer par des monstres. Entre les kromars et les nebulas, il y avait vraiment de quoi faire des cauchemars. La petite Thinéa se cachait dans le dos de Nathalia, tout en sanglotant.

**- Grande-sœur … J'ai peur …**

**- T'inquiète sœurette … C'est pas une boule de feu qui va nous arrêter … n'est-ce pas ?** dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

**- Quand j'étais petit, maman me disait que les nebulas étaient des démons élémentaires qui dévorent les vilains Hayenthes lorsqu'ils font des bêtises …** murmura Julian avec lenteur.

Melia soupira. Quelle bande de gros trouillards, non mais franchement ! Ils étaient des guerriers intrépides, oui ou non ? Depuis tout à l'heure elle menait l'expédition alors que peu avant, le garçon du groupe affirmait haut et fort être l'Hayenthe plus courageux de tout Bionis. Exaspérée, la princesse s'arrêta net et se retourna vers ses amis, mains sur les hanches, et les réprimanda.

**- Mais c'est quoi cette bande de couards ! Allez, un peu de courage, vous n'allez tout de même pas croire les vieilles histoires de grand-mères et vous défiler maintenant ! Moi j'ai pas peur ! Pas du tout ! La preuve !**

Julian voulu lui demander ce que voulait dire « couard », mais la jeune princesse ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Vaillante et surtout foncièrement stupide, elle se jeta tête la première à la rencontre de la nebula qui rôdait près d'eux depuis un moment déjà. Melia apprenait la magie avec ses professeurs. Elle n'était pas encore très douée, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se battre. Elle récita un des sorts que ses maîtres lui avait appris, et une petite boule bleue flotta près de son épaule.

C'était un esprit de l'eau, encore faible du fait du jeune âge et de l'inexpérience de la petite magicienne. Melia était très fière d'elle, car elle savait que le feu était faible contre l'eau. La nebula se sentit agressée par la présence de cet élémentaire, et se mit à tourner furieusement, comme angoissée. Elle cherchait à se défendre. La fillette, bien trop sûre d'elle, commit une grave erreur et envoya l'esprit aquatique au combat. Quand la sphère bleue toucha la nebula, elle disparut instantanément, transformée en fine vapeur qui se mêla à l'air marin. L'invocation était trop faible. La créature d'éther comprit qu'elle était en position de force, et, pour dissuader son agresseur de son prendre à elle, fonça sur la princesse et brûla sa main encore tendue de l'ordre donné à son esprit de l'eau.

Melia gémit de douleur alors que la nebula s'enfuyait, et s'accroupit dans l'herbe, tenant sa main brûlée dans l'autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave, mais très douloureux. Elle pleurait. Ses amis, jusque là trop terrifiés pour bouger, la rejoignirent aussitôt. A ce même moment, ils entendirent des voix derrière eux ; des gardes accompagnés du prince venaient d'arriver. Les quatre imprudents furent ramenés de chez eux, et reçurent les sermons furieux de leurs parents morts d'inquiétude. Le résultat de cette escapade priva Melia de ses rares sorties, et surtout, lui interdit de revoir ses amis.

La première dame de l'empereur, mère de Kallian, avait décrété que ces enfants avaient une mauvaise influence sur Melia. Ils devaient surveiller de plus près ses fréquentations, et surtout l'empêcher de retourner voir ces stupides gamins. Le prince n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais il n'osait pas contredire sa mère, surtout sachant que son père était du même avis. Melia aurait pu mourir, et avait eut beaucoup de chance que la nebula préfère la fuite plutôt que l'agression, et qu'elle ne la brûle pas plus sévèrement. Cette attaque n'avait été que de l'intimidation.

Suite à cela, la princesse cessa de fuguer. Elle avait compris la leçon, et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus d'amis à rejoindre. Elle était de nouveau toute seule. Ayant abandonné son effronterie, elle acceptait à présent de jouer avec Hyliel, et de peindre sans s'en mettre partout. Mais malgré cela, la jeune princesse souffrait véritablement d'un manque de personnes chères à son cœur pour s'amuser avec elle.

* * *

><p><strong>- Melia, dépêche-toi !<strong> hurla Shulk quelques mètres plus loin.

**- J'arrive, pardonnez-moi !**

Melia se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Ils étaient réunis autour de la Fontaine de l'Espoir et profitaient d'un repos bien mérité. Maintenant que Zanza n'était plus, tout allait pour le mieux. Alcamoth avait été rebâtie par les quelques rescapés de la grande tragédie. Nombre d'Hayenthes s'étaient transformés en Telessias, et les pertes étaient nombreuses. Kallian en faisait partie. Bien que les mois se soient écoulés, Melia souffrait énormément de l'absence de son bien-aimé frère.

Cette aventure lui avait certes offert de très précieux amis, mais lui avait également crevé le cœur à plusieurs reprises. Entre la mort de son père et de son frère, son amour impossible et le désastre qui avait touché son peuple, elle avait reçu son lot de douleur. Heureusement, Shulk, Fiora, Dunban et les autres étaient tous là. Leur présence était un immense réconfort, bien qu'il lui était encore légèrement douloureux de voir le grand héros vivre le parfait amour avec son amie d'enfance.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait les autres, Melia ralentit l'allure quand passa à côté d'elle un Hayenthe dont le visage lui était familier. Il riait, et tout en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns assez longs derrière son épaule, il observait une femme, qui, elle aussi, lui disait quelque chose. Alors que la jeune impératrice les observait, ils s'arrêtèrent et, visiblement, commencèrent à se disputer. D'un pas lent, remplie d'appréhension, Melia s'approcha de l'étrange duo. L'homme cessa leur querelle quand il la vit approcher, et se mit à fixer cette nouvelle venue. La demoiselle arrêta également de vociférer après son compagnon, et rapidement les trois Hayenthes se mirent à s'observer en silence. Ce fut Melia qui rompit la glace.

**- Julian ?** murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

Il sourit. Elle se tourna vers sa camarade.

**- Nathalia ?**

**- Melia !**

Nathalia sauta littéralement sur Melia, la prenant dans ses bras, la couvrant de milles mots qu'elle peinait à comprendre tant elle parlait vite.

**- … Formidable ! On pensait ne jamais te revoir ! Et tu as survécu ! Comment vas-tu ? Où étais-tu passée ? Oh quand je vais annoncer ça à Thinéa ! Tu as des amis ? Oh plus important, un petit-ami ?**

Les questions n'en finissait plus, et Julian se moquait doucement de ces émouvantes retrouvailles. Quand Nathalia accepta enfin de lâcher son amie d'enfance, le garçon put étreindre chaleureusement Melia et lui dire combien il était heureux de la revoir. La jeune impératrice se souvint alors qu'il était son premier amour, et se mit à rougir. Bien entendu, elle fit tout pour le cacher et reprit contenance en se raclant la gorge.

Les deux Hayenthe furent rapidement présentés au groupe des héros, qui accueillirent ces deux nouveaux visages avec joie. Riki fut le plus surexcité, ne cessant de répéter que « Les amis de Melia sont les amis de Riki, le plus brave des héropons ! ». Ils en vinrent rapidement à rattraper le temps perdu et, assis au bord de la fontaine, ce fut Nathalia qui prit l'initiative de tout lui raconter, avec une rapidité provoquant l'admiration. Comment réussissait-elle à ne pas bafouiller à cette vitesse ?

-** … Et alors si nous sommes tous les trois encore là c'est parce qu'on était en vacances à la Colonie 9 au moment du drame, d'ailleurs je vais bientôt me marier ! J'ai rencontré là-bas un Homz tout à fait à mon goût, nous vivons le grand amour. Il est si charmant ! D'ailleurs Thinéa est amoureuse, mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dis, tu sais à quel point elle est timide, elle n'a toujours pas avoué ses sentiments ! Du coup c'est notre grand Julian qui se retrouve à la traine, hein ? Quand est-ce que tu comptes te trouver quelqu'un ? Avec ton succès ça ne devrait pas être très difficile ?** finit-elle par dire pour le taquiner.

- **Humm … Sais pas … Je suis pas très intéressé par tout ça**, répondit-il simplement, le regard perdu vers les nuages, un peu ailleurs bien qu'il écoutait les deux filles avec attention.

**- Roh, quel rabat-joie ! Mais j'y pense Melia, tu étais amoureuse de lui non ? Ce serait génial que mes deux meilleurs amis terminent ensemble ! Oh oui, fantastique même !**

Melia rougit furieusement jusqu'aux oreilles, morte de gêne, alors que Julian faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise. Il tenta de faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu, mais Nathalia n'était pas dupe. Elle allait bientôt mettre en marche un plan des plus efficaces pour caser ces deux incapables ensemble. Foi d'amie d'enfance !

La jeune impératrice savait qu'il était peine perdue que d'essayer de la dissuader. Shulk et les autres avaient beaucoup rit à cette remarque, et appuyaient allégrement l'idée de cette Hayenthe pleine de fraicheur. Allons bon, voilà que même ses plus fidèles amis étaient de mèche pour l'indisposer ! Certes, elle ne pouvait nier que Julian était toujours aussi charmant, voir plus, mais …

Oh, et puis zut. Elle ne devait pas rester toute sa vie à se lamenter et regarder en arrière. Aujourd'hui, elle avait retrouvé deux personnes chères à son cœur, elle devait en profiter. Et puis, maintenant que Monado était détruite, nul ne savait ce que l'avenir réservait. Melia avait beaucoup perdu, mais à présent, elle avait bien plus à gagner.


End file.
